El Muelle
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: "Estoy cansada amor...Perdóname. Además... ¿En dónde están tus palabras ahora? Tú te fuiste con el viento, no quería escuchar al resto hablar de esto. Sólo me quedaba llenarme de recuerdos alegres, pero hay un principio y un final en cada cuento. Este es el mío..." Self-cest-ArthurXAlice ¡Para Looney!


**El muelle **

_**¡Hola! :D Bien, he de agregar que esta ocasión no me gusto la pareja, pero este Fanfic se lo prometí a mi pequeña Stalker así que a cumplir se ha dicho.**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda y Nekitsu-kuroi15 siempre paga sus deudas, aquí está tu Self-cest Looney-tic en el ojo-Ojalá te guste, porque de lo contrario me suicidaré ya que escribir esto asesino parte de mis gustos D: **_

_**Tú sabes por qué, amiga yo te amo, pero tú me odias... (?) XD Lo sé...**_

_**Gracias a: Ari, que se tomó el tiempo de hablar conmigo de un tema muy complicado para mí, Ohh amiga sólo por ser tú tendrás mucho UsUk de mi parte :3 **_

_**Gracias a esa depre esto se escribió solo.**_

**Inspiración y trama:** En el muelle de San Blas de Maná.

**Dedicado a:** ÚNICAMENTE a Looney, mi pequeña Stalker, amiga, Romano, Aliada, y más.

Aquí tu rara pareja, con todo mi Tsundere cariño para tu Yandere/Tsundere persona.

¿Ves? ¡La paciencia lo logra todo!

**Disclaimer: **Jódete Himaruya, no pelearé hoy :)

**Pareja:** ArthurXAlice, InglaterraXNyo! Inglaterra.

Self-cest,

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance, Song-Fic.

**Advertencia: **Un juramento, amor, despedidas, blá blá.

Estaba deprimida cuando lo escribí.

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

_***El amor es el sentimiento más poderoso, capaz de cruzar el inminente tiempo y esperar más allá de la eternidad, si es verdadero.***_ Nekitsu-kuroi15

.

.

.

Las olas rompiendo contra el puerto se escuchan claramente, la inmensa embarcación se encuentra atada al muelle, esperando a que sus tripulantes suban para iniciar el nuevo viaje.

Para separar familias y parejas felices, simplemente porque es su deber traer sustento a sus casas.

Era por eso que él no la soltaba aferrándola a sus protectores brazos, ella se acurrucaba en su regazo asustada, el final se iba acercado lento e inevitable.

Las lágrimas no se detenían ni un momento, gruesas, amargas.

Porque... ¡Maldita sea! Dolía, dolía mucho.

Porque las despedidas son demasiado tristes, dolorosas y confusas.

Porque no quería esto, no era lo que había soñado vivir.

¿A dónde se estaban yendo sus sueños e ilusiones ahora?

Sonrió quebradamente mientras abrazaba a su amada esposa.

Por su parte ella sozollaba silenciosamente, destrozada.

Ese era su "Hasta luego"

No un adiós, no lo es, no puede serlo, porque su felicidad se hallaba en su contrario, construyeron su mundo perfecto lleno de metas, risas y días largos poco a poco durante diez años casados, cada minuto, momento, hora e instante ahora se esfumaba por circunstancias de la vida...

Alice se aferró a su amado, sin embargo era consciente de que su marido fue un Pirata, irremediablemente algún día tendría que salir a altamar en un barco, de nuevo.

Aún así...

Aún así creía que este día jamás llegaría...

Empapada en llanto la mujer besó amorosamente a su querido inglés, él correspondió ese dulce pero amargo contacto.

**-Arthur...-**le tomó el rostro intentando sonreírle para que se llevase consigo un hermoso recuerdo.

Para que regresará pronto.

Para que no le olvidará.

**-¡P-patea muchos españoles!-**le dijo riendo quebradamente, las lágrimas no se detenían.

Fluían sin parar por sus bellos ojos verdes.

_**-Oh amor...-**_el joven británico se terminó de romper con esas palabras.

Su Alice.

Su princesa.

Ella intentaba sonreírle aún en un momento así.

¿Y él?

¿Qué hacía sino llorar mientras le abrazaba?

**-Volveré Alice...-**susurró entrecortado.

**-L-lo sé...lo sé...-**repetía ella, lo repetía sin creerse esas palabras que eran mentiras ocultas en esperanzas vacías.

Destrozada en su totalidad.

Herida, temerosa.

_Arthur...te amo..._

**-Escúchame amor, regresaré...lo juro-**Arthur tomó las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, a la vez miraba esos ojos verdes que lo habían cautivado hace años, los mismos que derramaban gotas de cristal saladas.

Realmente ella era su alma gemela.

_**"¿En dónde están tus palabras ahora?"**_

**-Y-yo esperaré...sin falta, todos los días... ¡Hasta que vuelvas!-**aseguró la inglesa.

Seguía llorando pero sonreía sinceramente, porque ese hombre era el amor de su vida.

Porque él era su otra mitad.

Se abrazaron hasta que los tripulantes habían abordado a la embarcación.

No faltaba ningún hombre.

Excepto el Capitán.

Entonces el corsario depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Alice antes de dar la media vuelta para abordar su navío.

Cada paso sobre la arena dejaba una huella muy clara en su corazón.

Un camino que Alice deseaba seguir con sus propios pasos y no con la mirada.

Toda su felicidad...

**-¡Vámonos!-**gritó el Capitán orgulloso una vez arriba del barco, se quitó el sombrero de tricornio levantándolo sobre su cabeza a modo de despedida.

**-Yes Sir!-**respondieron a coro los hombres.

Los verdes orbes de Alice observaron con sentimiento como Arthur sonreía pero sus ojos se ensombrecían poco a poco.

_Adiós...amor._

Llevó su mano al aire agitándola para decirle adiós.

Alice esperaría paciente.

Esperaría su retorno.

.

.

.

_***Él juro que volvería, y empapada en llanto ella juro que esperaría.***_ En el muelle de San Blás de Maná.

.

.

.

Miles de lunas pasaron.

Muchas tardes transcurrieron.

Y los días se esfumaron sin notarlo.

Ella estaba todo el tiempo sin falta aguardando su regreso, a veces el sol quemaba su piel.

El viento y la brisa enredaban sus finos cabellos maltratándolos.

Los cangrejos rompían sus ropas, sus tristezas e ilusiones.

Siempre con el mismo vestido azul celeste, por sí Arthur volvía, para que no se fuera a equivocar.

Sola.

Sola en el olvido.

Sola con sus esperanzas.

Sola en el muelle.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente sin que se percatará, los ojos verdes rebozantes de juventud se habían llenado de amaneceres, los años se anidaron en su pelo, en sus labios, en su rostro.

Y del mar se enamoró...

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo pero el barco de Arthur no retornaba.

Nadie le devolvía a su esposo, ya no regresaba a su casa para nada, dejo de hablar con la gente.

En el pueblo los jóvenes le decían: "La loca del muelle."

No se apartaba de ese lugar, olvido su gusto por leer, también cantar o beber Té, ya nada le importaba en realidad.

Su cabello se blanqueo, pero en el horizonte el barco no volvía...

La gente del pueblo se puso de acuerdo para mandarle a un Hospital Psiquiátrico, porque según ellos daba un mal aspecto en el muelle.

Un peligro para la sociedad.

Pero no era así, Alice sólo estaba esperando el regreso de su amor, aferrada a las palabras de años atrás en ese muelle.

En ocasiones lágrimas salían cuando estaba mirando los atardeceres por la nostalgia de sus recuerdos.

Una tarde de abril varios doctores se la intentaron llevar al manicomio.

Forcejearon demasiado con la inglesa pero esta se zafaba corriendo al muelle.

Nadie la pudo arrancar, era más su fuerza de voluntad.

Porque ella guardaba fidelidad a un viejo juramento, a su promesa de amor, a su esposo.

Arthur lo había dicho.

Que volvería, así que era su deber esperarle anhelante con una gran sonrisa.

Porque lo amaba, porque él era su mundo, su primer y único amor.

Sin embargo, los años habían transcurrido sin detenerse.

Las arrugas ya eran parte de su piel, tenía 68 años.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron levemente ante una suave brisa marina que acarició su rostro, tenía sueño.

Mucho sueño...

Estaba cansada de esperar.

Parpadeaba levemente cuando su mirada se posó en el horizonte, le parecía ver el barco entre las aguas.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, no era su Arthur.

_**"Estoy cansada amor...Perdóname.**_

_**Además... ¿En dónde están tus palabras ahora? **_

_**Tú te fuiste con el viento, no quería escuchar al resto hablar de esto. **_

_**Sólo me quedaba llenarme de recuerdos alegres, pero hay un principio y un final en cada cuento.**_

_**Este es el mío..."**_

Fue toda su vida, enamorada y fiel.

Alice cumplió, esperó.

Simplemente Arthur jamás volvió.

Sin embargo, incluso en su último suspiro, Alice fue feliz, inmensamente feliz, porque se encontrarían en la eternidad, esta vez para no separarse más.

.

.

_***Cruza el cielo, y el mar, pequeño anhelo en mí.**_

_**Mis lágrimas y pena no pararan, sí pudiera nacer para ti una vez más.***_ Regret Message de Rin Kagamine.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

_**¡Perdón! D: Pero créeme Loo que aproveché bien mi tristeza, no soy capaz de escribir cosas así. **_

_**Me esforcé mucho porque mira hasta un pensamiento mío puse, cosa que no hago siempre...Ok, sólo no me odies Q.Q **_

_**Ojalá te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.**_

_**Yo personalmente creo que Alice debió buscarse un nuevo amor, un Alfred quizás...(?) Bueno, no.**_

_**Hizo bien siendo fiel hasta el final.**_

_**Por el momento me retiro porque debo más Fanfics, así que a escribir :)**_

_**~Un review es más importante de lo que crees ¿Me regalas uno?~**_


End file.
